


Visiting the White House

by Toshua



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG1
Genre: M/M, White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: Jack O'Neill needs a plus one for a formal Presidential dinner.





	Visiting the White House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



> I have been following hellbells series of shorts in "Tony's Little Black Book" with great enjoyment. She wrote one (Chapter 11) where her pairing was DiNozzo/O'Neill. Her final statement in the segment mentioned O'Neill and DiNozzo attending a presidential dinner somewhere in the future. That statement stirred an idea and the following is the result.
> 
> I asked her permission to play in her universe and never received an answer so I'm hoping she follows one of Gibbs rules, it's easier to get forgiveness than permission.
> 
> This has not been betaed so all mistakes are mine. I don't claim any of the characters or the universe this story is set in.

It was a frantic day. A disgruntled employee decided suicide by cop only counted if he took several people with him. The resulting hostage stand-off resolved itself after two dead hostages and one wounded cop turned hero caused the wantta be suicide to surrender after realizing being shot and only injured hurt!

NCIS was in the middle of everything since one of the hostages was the wife of a deployed Navy seaman and the other a Marine. Notification of the next of kin generated another set of problems. Gibbs accompanied the military personnel who did the actual contact and left DiNozzo to handle the local police coordination and investigation. The long day turned into a long evening and the moon had been up for hours before the NCIS bullpen quieted down.

Agent DiNozzo stretched and yawned. He was reaching for his jacket when the phone rang one more time. Tony almost didn’t answer it; he was tired, it was very late. Gibbs was at his desk, finishing up reports. Ziva and McGee had already left; there part of the investigation done.

The phone rang again and with a quick glance at his boss and a sigh he picked it up. “NCIS, Agent DiNozzo. How may I help you?”

/”Why are you still answering your phone? It’s after midnight.”/

Tony collapsed back into his chair. “Long day. How are you doing, Jack?” He turned his chair away from Gibbs glare, trying for the illusion of privacy.

/”Same as you it sounds like. What’s your schedule for Saturday evening?”/

Tony picked up a pen and started twirling it through his fingers. “You going to be in DC?”

/”Yes. It’s a whirlwind weekend but I’m arriving Saturday morning, coming back to the mountain Monday morning.”?

Tony’s heart jumped. Their relationship was so new, so fraught with the distance between them, the job that Major General Jack O’Neill did so buried under a huge layer of security and Tony’s own schedule or sometimes non-schedule.

“Where you staying?”

/”Depends.”/

Tony interpreted the one word answer to indicate the ball was in his court. Movement at the desk next to him caught Tony’s attention as Gibbs flipped off his desk lamp and picked up his jacket. He stalked past Tony’s desk without a word.

Tony waited until the elevator door opened and closed behind Gibbs figure. Tony sighed in relief before returning his attention back to his phone. “I’d love to have you here in my home. Are you expecting any unwelcome quests?” Tony half smiled at the memory of their first night together.

/”I never expect unwelcome guests. That’s why they are unwelcome.”/

“What brings you to DC? Or is it classified?”

/”No, it’s not classified. It’s one of those things I can’t get out of.”/

“You sound thrilled.”

/”I’ll explain in detail when I see you. Still have that killer tux?”/

“Yessss.”

/”I need a plus one for a formal dinner involving lots of politicians, the military and lots of people who think they are important.”/

“You know my standard answer. I’m all yours unless we have a case.”

/”Do I need to call Vance? This is kinda important.”/

“Let me ask first. We’re on stand down this weekend but that doesn’t mean we can’t get called in if something big happens.”

/”Okay. I’m coming in on a military transport Saturday morning. I’ll contact you when I’m on the ground.”/

“Formal dinner?”

/”Yeah. Sometimes being ‘the man’ is a real chore.”/

Tony wanted more details but knew that Jack wouldn’t say more. Phones were to easily bugged. “See you Saturday.”

/”Stay safe.”/ Jack’s voice was softer with his normal farewell.

“You too.” The farewell words said a whole lot in an unspoken language between them. Their first encounter ended up with both of them fighting for their lives. Their second not quite date ended when they had stopped at an ATM in front of a cinema and walked into an attempted robbery. The fallout from that lost them the evening dedicated to a movie and dinner. Since then their communication had been through Skype, carefully worded texts and phone calls. Tony hung up and gathered up his jacket. It was after 1 a.m. when he finally signed out.

Wednesday morning DiNozzo texted Director Vance requesting a brief meeting. His answer came in an invite to coffee at a corner coffee shop just outside the Navy Yard.

DiNozzo stepped into the crowded shop and was met with Director Vance holding two coffees in covered cups, his jacket still on.  
“I believe there’s a bench around the corner.” DiNozzo held open the door.

“Yes Sir.” Tony took his cup and sniffed at it, wondering if Vance really knew his preferred drink. Hazelnut and vanilla wafted from the tiny slit in the lid.

“I was an investigator Agent DiNozzo.” Vance almost smiled.

Tony followed the Director into the chilly morning air.

The two men perched on the wood bench sipping their drinks in silence. After a moment Vance glanced at DiNozzo.

“You wanted to talk, Agent DiNozzo.”

“Yes sir.” Tony gathered his thoughts for a moment. “Our team is off rotation this weekend. I have a social obligation Saturday night that I cannot miss. I’m not asking for the day off unless something comes up that you feel that I should be aware of. Agent Gibbs would insist that his SFA is always on call. Rule #3, never be out of touch.”

“So you are asking me to cover for you?”

DiNozzo looked at Vance knowing that he was about to obligate himself to the Director at a later date if he wasn’t very careful. “No sir. Just trying to keep you from having a phone call from SecDef.”

“You think so?” Vance’s tone contained a lot of scorn. He took a long drink of his coffee before studying DiNozzo. “And if I don’t?”

“Then you can hope we have a quiet weekend.”

Tony sipped his lukewarm coffee and waited. He knew Vance had his fingers in a lot of things and his nose in a dozen more. The man was connected with a capital C. The question was; did Vance know who Tony was currently involved with and did he think this knowledge was an asset to be filed under ‘for future use’.

Vance broke his silence. “I’ll take the heat if your team gets called this weekend.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Are you going to divulge your obligation?”

“No sir.” Tony faced the Director directly.

“Good enough.” The director finished his coffee and tossed the cup into the trash as he stood. “Good morning Agent DiNozzo.” Vance walked away.

Tony tossed his coffee and walked in the opposite direction.

The morning was quiet. No new cases meant finishing reports and pulling up cold cases to update. Gibbs glared at Tony several times as he went back and forth for coffee. Tony wondered if Vance had spoken to Gibbs about their conversation but refused to ask the question.

At lunch his phone beeped with a new text from Colorado. ‘On schedule. Meet me at Andrews 0930 Sat. J’. Tony smiled at the brief update. Saturday was promising to be interesting. He mentally made a note to pick up his tux from the cleaners and stock the fridge.

#####

Saturday morning dawned clear and bright. Tony headed for Andrews AFB, stopping for coffees and pastries along the way. His badge and a name on a cleared list got him into the secure side of the terminal and he watched as an executive jet rolled to a stop. Crewmen chocked the wheels while steps rolled up to the door.

Major General Jack O’Neill was first down the steps. Clad in sand camo fatigues he didn’t bear any resemblance to the steel eyed general he claimed to be. He saluted the ground crew and trotted across the pavement, his young aide barely able to keep up.  
DiNozzo chuckled quietly at the sight. The young airman was referring to a tablet and carrying on a conversation that was being ignored. The general looked like a man on a mission.

Jack O’Neill pulled open the door to the terminal, paused at the entrance when he saw Tony. He held up a finger and took three steps into a short hallway with a sign proclaiming ‘MEN’. The aide who was trying to keep up with O’Neill came to a stumbling halt at the closed door. He turned around, confusion on a very young face and noticed DiNozzo.

“Guess I understand why the general was in such a hurry.”

“Guess so.” Tony didn’t elaborate.

The aide looked at the tablet, tapped a few times at the screen and looked around. “Are you waiting for General O’Neill?”

“Yes.” He watched the young two striped airman try to digest the answer. Tony was a master at confusing people, misleading someone with non-answers and half-truths. The aide started to say something, closed his mouth, tapped on the tablet again and stared at DiNozzo.

The staring contest was interrupted by O’Neill’s reappearance. He took a half second to analyze what he’d walked into.  
“Airman Michaels. What were your orders?”

Michaels stiffened into attention. “Make sure you caught your ride to Andrews.”

“Then?”

“Confirm that you read and signed deployment orders needing your signature. Email signed orders to listed base commanders, Sir.”

“Are those orders complete?”

“Sir, yes Sir! Sir!”

O’Neill winked at Tony before addressing his aide again. “Airman Michaels you are dismissed until O630 Monday morning. I am scheduled to depart at 0700. I’ll see you here at 0645.”

Michaels’ mouth was open again. He looked back and forth between the general and DiNozzo. “Are you sure you don’t need me, Sir? You haven’t rented a car, secured lodging…”

“Airman Michaels, you’re dismissed.” O’Neill’s tone was gentle, but also final.

Michaels looked back and forth again, handed O’Neill the tablet. He mumbled “your schedule, Sir,” saluted and headed for what acted like a luggage carousel, a large box resting on the forks of a front end loader. He grabbed a well-worn seabag and left the terminal.

O’Neill waited until the sliding glass doors were firmly closed before approaching Tony. “Hi there.” He was grinning and his hands grabbed Tony in a brief hug. “Miss me?”

“You betcha.” Tony confirmed, using one of O’Neill’s favorite expressions.

“Skype just doesn’t do it, does it?”

Tony laughed. The hug was brief, manly and to anyone watching the moment it was two friends saying hello. “No, it doesn’t.” Tony looked at O’Neill’s camo. “I assume there is luggage.”

“Oh yeah.” O’Neill snagged a suit bag and a small wheeled suitcase. Tony took the suit bag and the two men exited.

“So what’s on the agenda?” They settled into Tony’s car and cleared security as they departed the base.

“Your place, shower, sex, or sex, then shower, your preference. O’Neill discovered the box of breakfast pastries and still warm coffee. He beamed at Tony over a chocolate sprinkled donut. “Thanks.”

“I figured for you to be here at 930 a.m. you left at o dark thirty. Somehow food wouldn’t be on the list of must haves.”

O’Neill nodded over his coffee. “The crew does its best but coffee at 30,000 feet just doesn’t work.”

“So after we get reacquainted?” Tony was focused on his driving.

“Late lunch. I need to hit a men’s clothing shops for a couple things.”

“When are you going to tell me about tonight?”

“After we get reacquainted.”

#######

It turned into shower, sex, and shower in the rented suite Tony took them too. His original idea of taking O’Neill back to his place died when Vance texted him with ‘Gibbs is on the warpath.’ Tony just knew he was going to owe Vance a kidney before the weekend was over. Or at least an explanation. 

O’Neill changed into jeans and sweater after their last shower, late lunch was room service. They enjoyed submarine sandwiches, chips and beer sitting around the coffee table enjoying the view of DC from the floor to ceiling windows. 

“Ever been to the White House?” O’Neill finished his beer and leaned back on the sofa, arms draping across the back. One hand idly stroked Tony’s neck.

“On a tour years ago. Actually went there on an investigation once. Got met with a couple Marines, lawyers and a spokesman. Needless to say the investigation went in another direction.”

O’Neill ran his fingers up through Tony’s hair, back to the nape of his neck. “I have to attend a Presidential dinner at the White House and you are my ‘plus one’.” O’Neill grinned, his brown eyes bright with humor.

“Really?” Tony leaned against the fingers in his hair. “The White House? With you?”

“Yeup. Can you handle it?”

Tony chuckled. “This has to be really important for you to be doing this.”

“Remember our first meeting? All those non-disclosure forms you signed?”

“Vividly.” Tony met the deep brown eyes, his reply referring to their pleasant evening before all the fireworks, literally.

“Tonight I’m meeting with the Joint Chiefs, the Secretary of Defense and the Secretary of State. It’s the first attempt to explain and educate our government on what we’re against and what we have been doing under Cheyenne Mountain the last ten years.”

“So this Presidential dinner is a cover.”

“Not so much cover as happy circumstance. While the President is entertaining his guests and the media is focused on that I’ll be having a very quiet, very discreet conversation in a small room somewhere.”

“Sounds like Bin Linden. And my role?” Tony was dead serious. While he and O’Neill hit it off immediately there hadn’t been a date yet that had not been filled with some type of danger. Their conversations on Skype and otherwise were generic in some hap hazardous code, sure that everything was being monitored.

“Tony, I think you have a gift for reading people. Besides being my date I’m hoping you will pick up – I don’t know – their reactions, whether they believe me, your impressions. It’ll be the first time you’ve heard most of the info too. I’m sure they’re going to look to you for clues as to whether I’m telling them the truth.”

Tony pushed himself off the couch and studied O’Neill. He finally grinned. “So are we playing poker or chess?”

“Oh, definitely chess. But we’re definitely going to need our poker faces. These guys are the worst DC has to offer and I don’t have anything kind to say about any of them.”

Tony could only offer a grin. He picked up the remains of their lunch and disposed of the trash. “You said you need to do some shopping?”

O’Neill hopped to his feet. “Indeed I did.” He looked at his watch; the afternoon was slipping away. “I noticed the last time I saw my boyfriend in his tux he wasn’t wearing cuff-links that did that tux justice. I thought I’d remedy that today.”

“Really? What makes you think I don’t have fancy cuff-links in a jewelry box somewhere?”

In answer O’Neill reached into his overnight bag and pulled out a small velvet case. “In case you already had fancy cuff-links I thought these might be appropriate.” He tossed the case to DiNozzo grinning like a loon. “Doesn’t mean you have to wear them, but I thought you might –“ his voice trailed to a stop as Tony cautiously opened the case.

Tony studied the two Air Force seals mounted in gold. He picked one out and held it up. “Nice.” Then he glanced at O’Neill again. “I don’t have fancy cuff-links somewhere. These are really great.”

“Good. Let’s go shopping. I know just the set that will go with that tux.”

“Not these?”

“Those are for next time. Presidential Dinners require fancy, at least fancier than those.”

Tony grabbed his keys after closing the case. “That’s assuming there will be a next time.”

O’Neill preceded Tony out the door.

########

The jewelry store was in a busy corner in Georgetown. Parking turned into a chore after circling the block multiple times before sliding into a spot as someone pulled out. O’Neill slammed the Mustang’s door.

“Is it always like this?”

“Saturday afternoon. Bad time to be shopping in DC.”

“Uh.”

The two men entered the shop, a tiny bell acknowledging their entry. A well dressed oriental man looked up from behind glass display cases that he was polishing. He bowed slightly in hello but otherwise remained silent, dark eyes watching from behind round glasses.

O’Neill didn’t hesitate. He bowed to the shop keeper and smiled. “I’m interested in a pair of men’s cuff-links, white gold with diamond accents.”

The store owner nodded and motioned to a display cabinet that he unlocked and pulled out several trays. “Are you looking for something flashy or under stated. I have quite a selection in various prices.”

“Classic.” O’Neill reached for several sets, removing them from the larger display trays. He glanced at Tony, went back to studying his small collection. All were square, white and glittered with diamond chips.

“Do I get a say?” Tony murmured into O’Neill’s closest ear.

“No.” O’Neill picked up one set, took one off the card holding them and closely inspected it. He did the same for one of each of the other pairs, and then shook his head. “Not right .”

The salesman had been quietly observing his customers. He cleared his throat. “Perhaps an emerald and diamond selection would be what you are looking for.”

O’Neill glanced up from his study of cuff-links and followed the salesman’s gaze to Tony’s green eyes. “Excellent idea. What do you have?”

Another tray was brought forth and the decision was made in minutes. A pair of square white gold cuff-links with diamond chips in the corners and a small light green emerald in the center was swiftly transferred to a velvet jewelry box.

Tony didn’t want to make a scene when the total for the cuff-links flashed up on the register but he stared at O’Neill with a frown.

“What? I can’t buy you expensive cuff-links? Why not?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Good.”

They left the jewelry store and climbed back into Tony’s car. The silence between them became uncomfortable fast. O’Neill finally broke it.

“Look, I’m a general in the Air Force with no dependents and no financial obligations. I get hazardous duty pay, plus a whole bunch of other pay you don’t need to know about. If I want to buy you expensive jewelry I will.”

Tony started the car. “I think I’m flattered.” He pulled out of the parking space. “If you’re being honest; I’m a federal agent who gets hazard pay that’s not enough for what I put up with. I’m also a Paddington which means I have old family money hidden from my dad and if I didn’t want to work I don’t have to.” Tony looked at Jack at the first stop light. “You’re not surprised."

Jack was grinning. “Background check.”

The light turned green as Tony shook his head with a silent chuckle. “Should have known. After that first night and all those NDAs.”

“The question of the day is are you willing to consider a bribe?”

Another stoplight. Tony smirked at O’Neill. “I don’t know. How much and who is doing the bribing?”

“Thought so.”

“Any more errands?”

“I don’t think so. Do you need anything after our dinner tonight?”

“No. Hotel is stocked. Fridge is stocked. Bathroom is stocked.”

“Good. I didn’t want to deal with anymore DC traffic anyway.”

The afternoon had slipped away and preparation for the Presidential dinner loomed over any other topic.

#######

Tony pulled the sleeves of his tux down, telling himself he was being way too critical of his appearance. The tux fit just like always, the new diamond and emerald cuff-links caught the light subtly. His hair was groomed and fell in place without help. His shoes were shined to military standards.

A quiet throat clearing made him turn around. His eyes widened and suddenly he was speechless. Major General Jack O’Neill in his Air Force mess dress was a sight to behold. From navy blue to ultra white, from gold buttons to shined shoes, from shoulder boards to cummerbund Tony stared at the vision in front of him.

“Well?” O’Neill straightened the already straight medals.

“Can I say gorgeous? Can I say oh my god what a vision to behold? Can I say I’ve never seen the military look better?”

“Well since you’ve said all those things I’m suppose it’s okay.” Jack approached Tony almost shyly. “Don’t think I’ve had that many compliments at once.”

“Have you looked in the mirror dressed like that?”

“Only to comb my hair.” O’Neill brushed imaginary lint off Tony’s shoulders, added just a touch to the black silk bowtie. He lifted one arm and inspected the cuff-links. “Very nice.” His grin turned into a smirk as his eyes twinkled at Tony. “Very nice indeed.”

“Are we ready?” Tony touched the ribbons on O’Neill’s dress jacket. His fingers drifted up to the stars on the shoulder boards and finally cupped the back of O’Neill’s neck.

They shared a long kiss, finally breaking apart, breathing hard. They stood with foreheads together as their heartbeats settled.

“There’s a car waiting for us.” O’Neill murmured as he stroked Tony’s neck.

“A car? Really?” Tony pulled away and stared into O’Neill’s eyes, eyebrows rising.

“I’m a general. It’s expected.”

“Then I guess we shouldn’t make it wait.” 

The black town car, flying the general’s stars from flags mounted above the lights and guarded with two Marines in full uniform made Tony stop as he and O’Neill exited the hotel lobby doors oh so conveniently held open by a uniformed hotel valet.

“You weren’t kidding were you?”

Major General Jack O’Neill only nodded. He was in full ‘I’m a general’ mode and saluted the Marine who saluted and opened his door. He shot a quick grin at Tony. “Like I said, it’s expected.”

Tony could only go around to his door and climb inside while the Marine closed the door behind him before taking his place in the front passenger seat. Another Marine was behind the wheel. The car pulled into traffic.

Tony glanced at O’Neill who was smiling at Tony. “Do you ever get to drive?”

“Oh yeah. Just not in DC.”

The town car entered the circle in front of the White House and all the pomp and circumstance for a Presidential dinner was well under way.

Tony tried to stay a step or two behind O’Neill as he was saluted and saluted in return as they made their way into the White House. They were stopped for a security check and for a moment Tony flashed on the knife hidden in his belt, which he wasn’t wearing. Or the ankle holster that he rarely left home without. O’Neill removed his cover, tucked it neatly under his arm, stepped through the magnetometer and paused, waiting for Tony. Nearby cameras whirred and voices buzzed as reporters covered the arrival of everyone.

Tony wanted to stop and look behind him, take a moment to absorb what was happening, where he was and the names and faces he was seeing forming a line for security. However, O’Neill was setting a fast pace and there wasn’t time.

Upon entering the White House O’Neill took a side corridor and then down a small flight of stairs, Tony following closely. The general pulled out a swipe card and applied it to a reader; a door almost hidden from view swung open and they entered.

The room contained more important people than Tony had ever encountered. Secretary of the Navy, the Air Force, the Army, and the Marines all looked up at them when they entered. The Secretary of Defense, the head of the NSA and the CIA also glared. The only person who wasn’t glaring at O’Neill as he went toward the front of the room was the Head of Homeland (world?) Security, George Hammond, retired general from the Air Force.

Two other people were at the front of the room: Tony had met Major Davies and Daniel Jackson (briefly) the same night he’d met Jack. Things were becoming very clear to him and without waiting he took a convenient seat near the back of the room. The fireworks were going to be interesting.

O’Neill looked at everyone sitting or standing around the oblong table. He made ‘sit down’ motions, then tossed his cover on the table. “Gentlemen, I won’t keep you long because we’ll be missed at the Presidential shindig happening above us. I am Major General Jack O’Neill and I’m the head of Stargate Command out of Cheyenne Mountain. I and my associates are here to brief you on our activities occurring over the past ten years, and give you enough information to help decide our future in regards to informing the American public as a whole, and how to coordinate information that the rest of the world leaders are also considering. In a nutshell, aliens are real, we have been traveling to other planets for ten years, there are aliens among us and we’re at the point where we don’t think it’s wise to keep it a secret. Dr. Daniel Jackson will give you a quick overview. Afterwards Major Davies will pass out non-disclosure agreements for you to sign. Believe me when I tell you that I’m dead serious, and all information you’re being given cannot leave this room until a decision is made by the President on how this information is to be used.” Jack turned to Daniel. “Danny, you’ve got ten minutes.”

The room filled with an uproar of voices as everyone started shouting questions at once. O’Neill looked annoyed and let fly with a sharp whistle that instantly silenced the voices. “Hey! We’ve got ten minutes before someone is going to start wondering where you are! We need every second. Daniel, go!”

Immediately the lights dimmed and a screen lit with an image of the Stargate hidden under Cheyenne Mountain. O’Neill made his way to Tony and sat beside him, discreetly taking his hand in the dark as Daniel launched into a well rehearsed delivery as he quickly flipped through images on the screen.

Tony leaned into O’Neill. “Are you worried I’m going to bolt? Or laugh?” He squeezed the held hand. O’Neill squeezed back.

He whispered into Tony’s ear. “I don’t know. But what you’re seeing is just the tip of the iceberg.” They turned their attention back to Jackson as he flipped through images of the Asgardians, Nox, Tollen, Jaffa, Goa’uld, the list went on. Jackson just said ‘ally’ or ‘enemy’ on each photo. He finished his presentation with an image of the Prometheus orbiting Earth. The lights came up. Davies was handing out tablets and stylus to each person with the warning ‘you must sign.’

The men gathered around the table rose without any sound. Their expressions reflected lots of things, from fear to disbelief. They looked at O’Neill who was posted at the door with Davies, taking the tablets and stylus from each person who was leaving. O’Neill’s face was stony, not showing any emotion at all and not answering any whispered questions from the high powered people who passed by him. 

Daniel Jackson, along with Hammond, trailed the last man, stopping at O’Neill’s side. “What do you think?”

“We just opened Pandora’s box. Now we’ll see who leaks anything or everything in the next twenty-four hours. Get ready for a firestorm.”

Tony, standing at O’Neill’s back, nodded. “I suggest we make a discreet exit.”

Jack sighed. “We can’t. This is one of those times where I have to be visible. The President and George Hammond are expecting me to answer questions that are going to be fired at us. My role, and yours’ too, Daniel, is to give brief answers to anyone who asks, provide a united front defending Stargate Command.” He nodded at Hammond. “George was in on Stargate Command from the beginning. That information has been closely held but will slip out tonight.”

“My role?” Tony didn’t like where he stood. He wasn’t a member of O’Neill’s team, but he knew enough to speculate on answers. He wasn’t military, but he was standing with the military, giving the impression that he was involved.

Jack looked at Tony. “I actually need you to be at your charming best. I’m sure there will be questions about how the average American will react. You’re really good at reading people. That will be a great help to me.”

Tony nodded. “Whatever you need.”

O’Neill nodded. “Remember, no decisions are being made until the President decides. We’re just the messengers. He retrieved his hat and tucked it under his arm. “I need a drink. Let’s go.” With that final command he urged Tony in front of him, followed by Hammond and Daniel, closing the door behind them.'

Toshua 2017


End file.
